


I wanna be the star of my own fantasy

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Day 6, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt: Kink/NSFW, Sex Tapes, serardweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Sergio and Gerard have been lusting after each other for years without doing anything about it. Until their girlfriends decide to help them along.





	I wanna be the star of my own fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Pilar and Shakira are the real heroes in this.
> 
> Title borrowed from _Eyes wide open_ by Scavenger Hunt

“Is there a reason why you’re looking at nude pictures of Sergio Ramos?” 

Gerard jumps violently and scrambles, beyond embarrassed, to close his laptop, but Shakira already has a hand in between screen and keyboard, holding the computer open with a triumphant grin and Gerard’s face becomes progressively more red as she flips through the history of his impulsive internet search.

“He’s not completely naked,” he offers weakly, but his girlfriend only laughs. 

“He might as well be,” she closes the browser and hops up on the desk, feet dangling as she scrutinizes Gerard. “Don’t you think it’s time to finally admit the truth?”

“Admit what exactly?” 

“That you two are hopelessly attracted to each other.”

 

“I’m not..,” he splutters, his cheeks burning. “We’re not...it’s…,” he trails off, head hanging because she’s always been able to read him far too well.

Shakira smiles softly. “Geri, you’ve had the hots for him for years. No need to hide it anymore.” She slides off the table and into his lap, kisses him gently.

“You should really do something about it. It’s getting ridiculous.”

“I will definitely not,” Gerard shakes his head, eyes wide in horror. “He’ll punch me in the face.”

“Suit yourself,” Shakira rolls her eyes. “But you’re making a big mistake.” She climbs off his lap again and hurries towards the kitchen, phone already in hand.

Gerard stares after her in bewilderment. 

*

Meanwhile in Madrid, Sergio is idly flipping through his instagram feed when Pilar strolls into the living room.

“I just got a very interesting text from Shakira,” she says with a mysterious smile on her face.

Sergio instantly sits up straighter. “You talk to Shakira?”

“Sometimes.” 

“What do you even talk about?” There’s suddenly a churning feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh you know. This and that,” Pilar smirks. “You and Gerard mostly.”

“What about me and Piqué?” His phone lies abandoned on the sofa now, hands suddenly clammy with sweat. “What did you tell her?” 

“Nothing, don’t worry,” she reassures and scoots closer, laying her head on Sergio’s shoulder who instinctively puts his arm around her. “I would never.”

“Thank you,” Sergio mumbles against her hair, presses his face into it. “So what did you two talk about?” he asks. He’s never been particularly good at letting things go.

Pilar leans up to kiss the corner of his mouth. “You’re little crush might not be as unreciprocated as you think.” She smiles when Sergio’s mouth drops open in surprise.

“W-w-what?” He stutters and his brain can’t seem to process.

“Shakira caught him looking at pictures of you.” Pilar grins. “Maybe it’s finally time for the both of you to get over that strange twitter-media courtship you’re having.”

Sergio stares at her in stunned silence.

*

It’s late when Gerard finally makes it home from training, looking forward to a lazy evening on the couch, but there are voices coming from inside the house.

He rounds the corner and stops dead in his tracks. Pilar Rubio and Sergio Ramos are sitting in his living room, chatting with Shakira like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“What is he doing here?” he asks, too surprised to bother with pleasantries.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Shakira says calmly and he realises much to his dismay that the only free seat is right next to Sergio. 

“What’s going on?” Gerard whispers to Sergio, but the other man only shrugs. 

“I have no idea.”

Shakira and Pilar are staring at them with mischievous smiles.

“We’ve decided to help you both along a little,” Pilar starts.

“Because the two of you are idiots,” Shakira continues.

Sergio looks just as confused as Gerard feels.

“What?”

Shakira rolls her eyes. “You’ve been pining for each other for years and everyone can see it but you.”

Sergio frowns. “What are you talking about?”

Pilar sighs. “Do we really have to spell it out for you?” Shakira and her share an exasperated look before Pilar fixes her gaze on her boyfriend again. “Fine. Here’s the thing. You want in his pants ...”

“... and he wants in yours,” Shakira adds helpfully.

“And instead of doing something about it like proper adults, you’ve got half the football world paralyzed because you’re stuck in eternal twitter foreplay.”

Sergio makes a pained noise and when Gerard looks over, his cheeks are an adorable shade of red. He can’t bring himself to look away.

“Do you really?” Gerard croaks, almost afraid to ask.

“Yes,” Sergio nods shyly and he really likes the smile that starts playing on Gerard’s lips at that. 

“God, look at how cute they are,” the giggles of the women interrupt them and Gerard scowls. What did he ever do to deserve this? The question however remains unanswered when both women rise from the sofa and shrug into their jackets.

“Here,” Pilar thrusts her bag at Sergio. “Everything you could possibly need should be in here.”

Shakira slides into her heels. “We’re gonna have a night out and leave you to do whatever needs to be done.”

They kiss their stunned boyfriends goodbye and are already halfway out the door when Pilar turns around once more, a lewd smile on her face. “Make sure to record whatever you’re doing.”

 

The door clicks shut and they’re suddenly alone in the house, staring at each other dumbly.

“Did they just ask us to make a sex tape?” Sergio asks after a while. He doesn’t really know how he’s supposed to feel about everything that’s happened so far, but the thought alone makes arousal pool hotly in his gut.

“I guess they did,” Gerard laughs, an incredulous note in his voice. “You really wanna have sex?”

Sergio shrugs. “Sure, why not. You’re hot enough.”

Gerard swats at him. “Watch it,” but he’s already gazing at him hungrily, now that he doesn’t have to hide it anymore. “Should we go upstairs?”

Sergio nods a little too eagerly and Gerard would laugh if his breath wasn’t stuck in his throat at the dark glint in Sergio’s eyes.

*

“Soooo…,” Gerard draws out the syllable, the door of the bedroom falling shut behind them. “What now?”

Sergio laughs and gestures towards Gerard’s Barca t-shirt. “How about you start with losing that ugly shirt of yours?” 

“I should have known you have no taste,” Gerard teases but he’s already pulling off his shirt and the appreciative glint that flickers in Sergio’s eyes at the sight of his naked chest fills him with sudden anticipation.

He steps closer and tugs on the hem of Sergio’s sweater. “Your turn now,” he says, his voice growing unsteady when Sergio raises his arms above his head obediently. 

It doesn’t take long until he’s shirtless too and Gerard tries not to focus on how Sergio looks almost small next to him, on how perfect Sergio’s tanned skin looks against his own.

He suddenly feels impossibly turned on, so he drops to his knees to distract himself, fingers fumbling with the drawstrings of Sergio’s pants, pushing at the waistband to get them off, but the soft fabric clings so tightly to Sergio’s strong thighs that it barely budges.

“How did you even manage to get into them?” Gerard laughs breathlessly.

Sergio wriggles his hips until the fabric finally slides over the curve of his ass. “It’s a struggle sometimes,” he grins and bends down to unlace his shoes. 

Gerard grabs a handful of Sergio’s ass and smirks. “Makes your ass look great though.”

“Do you make a habit of checking out my ass?” Sergio’s voice has a teasing lilt to it.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Ramos. Your pictures are all over the internet. I couldn’t escape you if i wanted to.” 

“That’s what they all say.”

Gerard rolls his eyes. “Just get on the bed,” he commands, squeezing past the other man to reach for his pants.

“Huh?” Sergio looks confused.

Gerard holds up his phone. “Need to find a good place for this.”

“Right.” Sergio scrambles onto the silk sheets and spreads himself out, one knee bend away from his body, head propped up on his elbow. Gerard’s pretty sure he’s trying to strike the most ridiculous pose he can think off.

“Ugh,” he groans. “You’re impossible,” but he can’t suppress a smile and there’s something about a half-naked Sergio Ramos writhing on his sheets that’s way too tempting. 

 

It turns out finding a good spot for his phone isn’t as easy as he thought, especially not with Sergio trying to distract him as much as possible by rolling around in his bed. 

“God, i should just tie you up so you’ll stop moving,” Gerard grumbles jokingly, but Sergio abruptly stops mid movement, a shiver running through his body and his eyes fluttering closed. A split second later his usual smile is back.

Gerard frowns, but doesn’t press further. He props up the phone on a stack of books on the windowsill.

“There,” he says proudly and joins Sergio on the bed, suddenly a little unsure of how to proceed.

 

Sergio rolls onto his side when Gerard slides in next to him, so they’re facing each other. He’s itching to trace Sergio’s tattoos and he’s caught the other man staring at his lips more than once, but somehow they’re stuck in a weird stand-off, neither of them daring to make the first move.

“I’ll be right back,” Gerard says, climbing out of bed, before things can start to get awkward.

“Where are you going?” 

Gerard nods towards the door. “Alcohol.”

Sergio grins. “Good idea, bring the strongest stuff you can find.”

 

He comes back five minutes later with a bottle of vodka and settles back on the bed. They share the bottle between them, each taking a couple of sips until he feels a warm buzzing feeling spread in his stomach. 

Sergio is the one to eventually put the bottle away, his gaze more open now, hungrier. 

Gerard feels his skin tingle at the intensity in Sergio’s eyes. There’s not much of his own hesitance left.

“Can you turn over?” he asks boldly.

“Huh?” Sergio eyes are hooded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Gerard’s dick twitches. “Just … let me look at your tattoos for a bit, please?”

Sergio’s face softens. “Fine,” he relents, rolls onto his belly, folds his arms under his head and waits.

For a while nothing happens, just Gerard’s steady breathing somewhere above him, then there’s the rough pad of a finger softly tracing over the winged dagger on his neck and his breath hitches in his throat.

He tries to keep as still as possible as Gerard explores his back, but Gerard’s hands are warm and insistent and after awhile he just gives up and arches into the gentle touch. He squirms and writhes and Gerard is taking his sweet time, tracing every line, every spot, fingers whispering over the bumps of his spine and Sergio can feel himself slowly grow hard.

“Are you gonna take all night?” he asks breathlessly.

Gerard chuckles low in his throat. “You have no patience, no wonder you get so many red cards.” 

And Sergio is about to protest, but then Gerard’s fingers dip under the waistband of his briefs and his breath rushes out all at once.

“Off.” Gerard says gruffly, pushing impatiently at the black cotton until Sergio lifts his hips, so he can slide them off, dropping them carelessly on the floor.

He takes his time admiring the perfect swell of Sergio’s ass, how the soft skin is several shades lighter then the rest of his bronzed skin. He reaches out to touch the firm flesh, rubs his index reverently along the crease where his legs begin.

Sergio turns his head to the side and grins lazily. “Man, why are you so obsessed with my ass?”

Gerard slaps him lightly. “Because it’s a damn fine one.”

“Better then Shakira’s?” Sergio raises his hips off the bed, eager to receive another slap, but Gerard leaves him hanging.

“Dream on,” Gerard chuckles and much to Sergio’s dismay resumes tracing his tattoos.

 

“What does this one mean?” Gerard rubs the pad of his thumb over the skin on his left flank, over the heart with the daggers through it.

“Not telling you” Sergio says grinning, voice muffled in the pillow.

Gerard leans back with a sigh. “Do you always have to be this contrary?”

“I’m not,” Sergio rolls over with a groan. “You’re just gonna make a bad joke about it anyway.”

Their gazes meet and the raw emotion glistening in Sergio’s eyes makes Gerard’s head spin.

“I can be serious,” Gerard whispers, trailing his fingers over the writing on Sergio’s ribs. “I’m serious about this.”

His eyes drift downwards between Sergio’s legs, gaze settling on Sergio’s stiff length. He licks his lips unconsciously.

Sergio chuckles. “Aren’t you at least gonna kiss me first?”

“Didn’t take you for the romantic type.” Gerard drags the pad of his thumb over the eagle tattoo above Sergio’s dick, rubs the tender skin until he hears Sergio’s breath hitch.

“I’m not,” Sergio’s voice sounds a little rougher than before. “I just want to kiss you.” 

His mouth curls into a lazy smirk as he laces his hand in Gerard’s hair and pulls him closer, their lips already brushing when he suddenly pauses.

“Did you turn the damn thing on?” he asks, nodding towards the phone in the corner.

“Yes,” Gerard barely gets the word out before Sergio’s mouth crashes into his, the kiss instantly open-mouthed and hungry, tongues tangling fiercely. He grabs Sergio by the waist and lifts him into his lap, Sergio’s arms lacing behind his neck as their mouths grow more insistent.

They kiss until they have no air left, until Sergio is squirming in Gerard’s lap and their lips are slowly getting numb. They pull apart panting, swollen lips shuddering against each other.

Sergio kisses along the column of his neck, teeth scraping over the thick tendon before he closes his mouth around the soft skin of his throat and sucks hard. 

Gerard moans brokenly, a full on body shiver passing through him every time Sergio’s beard scratches over his raw skin.

Sergio chuckles and soothes the bruise with soft licks of his tongue, right hand sliding down Gerard’s stomach and dipping under the waistband of his underwear, a proud smile spreading across his face when it closes around Gerard’s erection.

“All this for just me?” he smirks and swipes his thumb over the glistening head.

“God, do you ever shut up?” Gerard’s voice breaks when Sergio gives him a firm stroke from tip to base. 

“Never.” Sergio drags his hand back up to his mouth and licks the pre-cum off his finger. “Mhmmm. You taste good,” he says dreamily and Gerard groans.

“How about you put your mouth to better use?” He pushes gently at the top of Sergio’s head, but the other man is already slithering down his body and dragging off his underwear, a filthy smirk on his face.

“Gladly,” he says and swallows him down whole.

Fuck.” Gerard’s hands ball in the sheets as Sergio begins to bob his head eagerly. “How are you so good at this?”

Sergio pulls off with a loud pop. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he grins, lips shiny with spit and pre-cum.

“Shut up,” Gerard pushes his head back down and then his eyes roll into the back of his head when Sergio deep throats him again.

He gives himself over to the slick slide of Sergio’s skillful tongue, to the tight pull of his throat and he’s already so so close when he feels Sergio suddenly move urgently against him. The tight, hungry rolls of his hips telling Gerard exactly what he’s doing, that he’s not the only one who’s about to come.

“Stop rubbing yourself on the sheets,” Gerard chokes out, trying frantically to squirm away.

Sergio pouts around his dick and hums in disapproval, the vibrations sending sharp tingles down Gerard’s spine and he’d laugh about Sergio’s eagerness if he wasn’t so close to losing control himself.

“Sergio, stop.” Gerard tugs on Sergio’s hair until he finally pulls off.

“I wasn’t done yet,” Sergio complains, lips red and swollen. Gerard groans. 

He nods towards the camera. “Did you forget we’re supposed to give them a show?”

“Right,” Sergio grins and turns towards the camera, pausing to gazing straight at it for a moment.

Gerard frowns. “Did you just wink at the camera?”

“Maybe.”

Gerard laughs. “You’re an idiot.”

Sergio sits up and wraps a hand around his dick, strokes himself loosely. “Are we gonna fuck or not?” 

Gerard looks up questioningly. “You or me?”

“Me.” 

Gerard shivers. “Do we have lube?” he asks.

“Check Pilar’s bag,” Sergio lets his head sink back into the pillows.

Gerard reaches for the bag and it doesn’t take long until he finds condoms and a small tube of lube, but when he pulls them out, something else clutters to the floor. He bends down and frowns. A pair of handcuffs?

He turns around towards Sergio and holds them up. “Didn’t expect Pilar to be into this kind of stuff,” he smirks.

“They’re not for her.” Sergio stretches languidly. 

Gerard’s eyes widen in surprise. “Are you saying… ?” he suddenly feels hot all over. “They’re yours?”

Sergio nods, his mouth curling into a playful smile.

“Fuck,” Gerard looks down at Sergio’s naked form, imagines him tied up and writhing. His dick twitches in approval. “Wanna use them?” 

“Please,” Sergio licks his lips slowly, arms reaching up to wrap around the bars of the bed frame, legs spread in invitation.

Gerard groans and grabs the handcuffs, lays himself across Sergio, pressing him into the mattress with the bulk of his body.

Sergio moans and bucks, his arms twitching to move, to wrap around Gerard’s neck, to dig his fingers into his broad shoulders, to rub himself against Gerard’s abs until he comes but before he can even move, his hips are locked in place and a strong hand wraps around his wrists, holding his arms steady above his head.

“Who said you were allowed to move?” Gerard chuckles and watches Sergio’s eyes glaze over. He slides the cuff around Sergio’s left wrist and clicks it shut, winds it around the bedframe before he wraps it around the other wrist. 

“Just don’t lose the fucking key,” Sergio whispers, his voice treacherously breathless.

“I won’t,” Gerard promises and sits up so he’s straddling Sergio, but only putting the faintest pressure on his dick. He scrapes his nails down the inside of his arms, teasingly soft caresses as he moves lower and then higher again, across his collarbone and up the sensitive skin of his neck. He pushes his thumb between Sergio’s parted lips, watches them wrap around it hungrily, full and wet and unbearably soft, watches him suckle on the thick finger until his eyes roll.

“Enough,” he growls, more to himself than to anyone, his dick achingly hard and begging for release.

Sergio smirks at him defiantly. “Are you finally gonna fuck me now?” he tries to buck against Gerard, but he’s still utterly trapped.

“You want me to take even longer?” Gerard teases, flicks his wet thumb over one of Sergio’s nipples before he reaches for the lube and coats his fingers liberally.

 

“Geri,” Sergio moans when he feels the first finger circle his opening, just teasing, stretching him out gingerly, prodding but not entering. “Will you fucking hurry.”

He whimpers when Gerard suddenly spears his index into him, without warning, all the way down to his knuckles.

“Satisfied now?” Gerard’s grin is somewhere between teasing and pleased. He wriggles his finger inside Sergio, watches his back arch off the bed and his arms strain against the cuffs.

“Come on, please,” Sergio begs, gnawing on his bottom lip, trying not to cry out when Gerard finally adds a second finger then a third, scissoring him open roughly, but his breath stutters out anyway, ragged pants that catch in his throat every time Gerard stabs into his prostate. 

“Geri,” he pleads helplessly, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head when Gerard trails his fingers through the puddle of pre-cum on his stomach, using the thick liquid as lube as he grasps his dick and strokes him languidly, all the while holding him open with his other hand. 

His fingers flex against the bed frame and he’s suddenly very aware of the camera pointed at them. “Come here, please,” he mouthes silently, sighing in relief when Gerard nods and leans forward, letting go of his dick, but keeping his fingers nestled inside of him. 

“What is it?” Gerard asks, his eyes questioning. He presses a lingering kiss to Sergio’s mouth before he buries his face against Sergio’s neck.

Sergio flicks his tongue over the shell of Gerard’s ear, tugs the lobe between his teeth. “You need to fuck me now,” he says hoarsely. “Don’t make me embarrass myself.” 

Gerard nods against his neck, bites lightly into the soft skin before he pulls back. Their eyes meet and a look of understanding passes between them as Gerard climbs off him.

Sergio’s body goes pliant as Gerard pulls his fingers out, his legs spread wantonly as he watches him roll a condom on and slick himself with lube. 

“Pull your legs up,” Gerard orders, pushing lightly at Sergio’s ankles.

Sergio obeys with a breathy groan, lifts his legs off the mattress and lets Gerard push them against his chest, his dick trapped between his stomach and his thighs as Gerard lines himself up.

He whimpers, when Gerard forces himself deeper, carefully, agonizingly slowly pushing past every tight ring of muscle. It burns and it hurts and he craves more.

He balls his fists, helplessly struggling against the cuff, wishing his hands were free, wishing he could just grab Gerard’s ass and push him deeper, rake his nails down his back, push his fingers into Gerard’s hair and tug on the sweaty strands, but he’s tied and he hasn’t felt this turned on in a long time, not since the last time he got to use the cuffs.

“Harder,” he begs, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Gerard shifts and digs cleanly into his prostate. “Fuck.” 

Gerard wraps his hands around Sergio’s ankles, rubbing them gently before he stretches his trembling legs out and brings them up to rest on his shoulders. He turns to mouth at the world cup tattoo on his calf, licking along the swirling lines until Sergio is writhing and bucking beneath him.

“I think you’re missing one” Sergio chuckles, when Gerard frowns at the Champions League trophy on his other calf, making no move to touch it.

“Not gonna happen,” Gerard smirks, quickening his thrusts until Sergio can do nothing but beg and plead and arch helplessly, his dick leaking onto his stomach.

“Touch me,” he pants breathlessly. “Please.”

Gerard shakes his head and flicks his thumb over Sergio’s nipple. “I want you to come like this.”

“Geri.” Sergio struggles against the restraints, body almost lifting completely off the bed and he’s so close already, so close to splintering apart. “Please…”

Gerard lets Sergio’s legs drop onto the bed then, lays himself over him so their chests are touching and their lips are brushing and then, finally, finally they are fucking properly, Gerard ramming into him so hard that he’s slowly inching towards the headboard and he can feel his orgasm tingle at the base of his spine.

“Geri,...i’m gonna…,” he chokes out and the moment Gerard reaches down to fondle his balls, he spills all over his stomach.

“Fuck,” he moans, clenching impossibly tight and it only takes a few more thrusts until Gerard throws his head back, his body going taut as he follows Sergio into orgasm.

 

They lie against each other for a while, desperately panting for air, lips touching without kissing.

Sergio winces when Gerard finally pulls out and rolls off him. He collapses into the pillows with a sated grin. The cuffs rattle against the headboard.

Gerard ties off the condom and throws it in the general direction of the trash before he leans over to the nightstand to pick up the tiny silver key. He frees Sergio’s wrists from the handcuffs and rubs them gently, until the blood starts flowing back into them.

“Thanks,” Sergio says, his smile almost shy.

“You’re welcome.” Gerard smiles back just as warmly. “The video better be good,” he laughs.

Sergio smirks. “Oh, i bet it will be.”

“Wanna watch the Valencia game?” Gerard asks.

“Sure,” Sergio nods, already pulling up the blanket and propping some pillows behind his back so he can settle in comfortably. 

Gerard reaches for the remote and curls up next to him.

*

When Pilar and Shakira return from their night out and peek into the bedroom, both men are fast asleep, bodies tangled in the sheets and clothes strewn all over the floor. The light of the television is still flickering eerily in the dark room.

“Finally,” Shakira grins, tip-toeing through the room to recover Gerard’s phone and to turn off the tv.

“Took them long enough.”

They linger at the door for a while, smiling down at their boyfriends before they make their way back down the stairs to the living room.

“We did good,” Shakira says proudly. “I think we deserve a reward.” She hands the phone off and disappears into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of champagne just as Pilar connects the phone to the television.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
